Problem: Kevin did 86 push-ups around noon. Gabriela did 16 push-ups at night. How many more push-ups did Kevin do than Gabriela?
Find the difference between Kevin's push-ups and Gabriela's push-ups. The difference is $86 - 16$ push-ups. $86 - 16 = 70$.